shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshal Quinn
Introduction Marshal Quinn is the cook of the Outlaw Pirates. He is also the childhood friend of the Josie brothers. Appearance Quinn is a tall, muscular man with spiky, sand blonde hair. He wears a white shirt with a navy blue bandana tied around his neck. He also wears a black, rhinestoned jacket with the design of the crew's Jolly Roger on the back. He wears black jeans held up by a black, studded belt. He also wears a pair of black cowboy boots that he keeps polished at all times. Personality Quinn is the joker of the crew. He enjoys making light of situations in order to break the tension of the other crew members. Together with Beck, he often plays pranks on the crew during their downtime. In combat, however, Quinn is completely serious. He remains focused completely on his opponent so that he doesn't let his guard down. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Quinn is an expert kickboxer. His skill level is so high that he has knocked out every opponent he has ever gone up against, without ever being knocked out himself. Physical Strength Of all the Outlaw Pirates, Quinn is ranked second in terms of raw physical strength. He can effortlessly break through stone walls with his bare hands and is even able to throw cannonballs at a great distance. Agility Quinn possesses enhanced speed that allows him to quickly dodge and intercept attacks. This comes from his years of kickboxing training. Endurance Quinn's superhuman endurance allows him to withstand and bounce back from nearly any injury. This is one of the reasons that he has never been knocked out by another opponent. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Quinn gets along best with Young and Beck. This is because of their childhood history together. Like the other two do with him, he looks at them like his brothers. Quinn has a friendly rivalry with Kiryu. This is because they are the crew's best fighters behind Young and Beck. Therefore, Quinn always tries to show up Kiryu when fighting enemies. The rest of the crew are usually the targets of Quinn's constant jokes, which they often find to be quite annoying. However, they're still a close-knit group. Enemies Like the other Outlaw Pirates, Quinn considers The Triad, an assasin trio, to be his greatest enemies. In fact, he holds a deep hatred for Vincento, a member of the assasin trio'','' who has the distinction of being the first person to ever knock him out. History Childhood and Joining the Outlaw Pirates Quinn grew up on the same island and in the same town as the Josie brothers. Quinn's mother owned the only restaurant in the town. This is where he learned how to cook. When he was six, he met the Josie brothers. He was helping his mother take out the restaurant's trash when they found Young and Beck rooting through garbage to look for food. Not wanting to leave them to suffer, Quinn's mother offered them the leftovers from the night's food. From time to time, the brothers would return when they could find no other food. They began to get to know Quinn, and he would often join them when he wasn't working in the restaurant. When the brothers left to go train their powers, Quinn joined them for a time in order to get stronger. He returned two years before the brothers and began working at the restaurant again. After the brothers returned, they approached him and asked him to join their pirate crew. Wishing to go on adventures with his friends, he said goodbye to his mother and joined the brothers in forming the Outlaw Pirates. The Battle of Branch 49 When Young learned that Denton Priest was being held by the Marines and ordered the assault on Branch 49, Quinn hesitated to agree, feeling that one man wasn't worth the risk. Regardless, he followed the crew into battle. During the battle, Quinn used his great physical strength to destroy two of the Marines' cannon bases in order to give his crewmates ample cover. After the battle, Priest was welcomed by the crew, including Quinn. With a strong enough crew, the Outlaws sailed up Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates made their first stop at Sugar Island, he joined the exploration party. After hearing a distant scream, the crew rushed back to the ship. There they were ambushed and forced into a fight. Along with Beck, Quinn engaged Vincento. He put everything he had into the fight, but he was eventually defeated. Distracted by Holiday, Quinn was hit by multiple venomous bites delivered by Vincento, knocking him out. Before being finished off, he was rescued and underwent treatment for his wounds while the crew became lost at sea. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) * Marshal Quinn and Josie Beck vs. Vincento (Lost, Knocked Out) Quotes * "Sooooo, we're gonna attack a full-fledged Marine base with six people all to break out one guy and have him join the crew? ... I'll do it, but I also reserve the right complain the whole way." - Quinn agreeing to the assault on Branch 49 Trivia *The original idea for Marshal Quinn was based on Steve Fox from Tekken. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Martial Artist